


Zoids: The Art of War

by HazardLord



Category: Zoids (Anime & Toys)
Genre: Genocide, Mecha, Mental Anguish, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazardLord/pseuds/HazardLord
Summary: When peace seems within their reach, the forces of the Helic Republic and Guylos Empire begin to discuss a treaty to prevent further bloodshed. However some elements feel that unless the world is united under a single banner, true peace would be impossible. Witness the conflict created as these two nations must unite against a terror so great even gods tremble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is, a labor of love! Itll be a while between posts, life does that, but better a long wait then horrible story!

Far into the edge of the Milky Way, on the planet Zi, dozens of humans assemble at a massive dome complex for an auspicious occasion. Representatives of both the Helic Republic and Guylos Empire were meeting to discuss terms for a cease-fire, ending the most recent in a long line of aggressive actions bordering on declarations of war. President Camford and Emperor Rudolph would wait for their delegates to return to the respective capitals and evaluate the terms each would bring and desire amended, and would continue to make allowances and changes until finally, an airtight treaty could put an end to the generations of bloodshed. It was for this reason that elite front-line pilots were assigned to each member of the peace talks. Among them was a noted Geno Saurer pilot, Lieutenant Draven of the Talons of Deliverance company as well as his direct opposite from the Republic, Captain Varsha and her trusty Raynos.

Sitting in the cockpit of the tyrannosaurus-type Geno, sandy brown hair combed into a part, Draven initiated a radar sweep from inside the inside of his Zoid, his mint green eyes scanning over the screen, a smile curling his lip asihis partner let off an impatient low snarl. He pat the central console gently in response.   
“Easy now. This is too important to pass up no matter how boring it seems now.”  
The azure and red Zoid seemed to relent, drawing a chuckle from Draven. The Geno was never one for standing around and letting history be written by politicians, he preferred being on the frontlines and vanquishing the armies rallied against the Empire.

Coms chatter came on an encrypted frequency, subtle and directed solely at Draven's screen.  
"Is that old fossil of yours being grumpy?"

He couldnt help but laugh, watching as a corner of his visual display flickered, and changed into a video screen, revealing the young woman speaker. While not as crisp due to the safety protocols, he could still make out the messy auburn hair, amber goggles, childlike smile, and signature orange and blue pilots jumpsuit.

"He's not that old Varsha."

The woman on the other end snorted and shook her head.  
"How can you say that, its ancient."

Draven let his face soften.  
"You said IT again."

She frowned at the screen before grimacing. While they were on opposite sides of the war, the two had begun a long distance relationship of sorts, sustained primarily through video and phone calls, never about the war effort. During the now two year long affair, Draven had tried to impress upon Varsha that Zoids weren't just vehicles or tools, but living breathing creatures. So far it was a far stretch from sinking in. He had to admit she was making progress, she had taken to doing maintenance and talking to her own Raynos but she hadn't yet managed to hold a conversation and learn its heart.

"Sorry...HE."

Draven smiled at her patiently.   
"Any word from your end?"

"Same as you. They dont want any security breaches, and dont seem to have found our frequency."

He nodded, moving a hand as if to touch her face through the screen.

"Doing anything later?"

Varsha grinned and made a show of thinking.  
"Well, I am just a bodyguard, this could take time, and it'd take too long to get back to the capital to have people throw themselves at me for personal favors or marriage proposals so I suppose once the politicians settle in...I can have SOME time to kill."

That pulled a laugh from the Draven, the Geno pilot doubling over in his seat from the comment. Varsha smiled at his reaction, heart warmed to see him in such a state, while the Geno Saurer hung its head. To an observer it continued to look bored, but to those who understood Zoids, the motion was more to look at its chest hatch, as if it was a parent looking in slight dismay at a child who was a troublemaker but clung on with all their adorable wiles to try and get out of whatever punishment was in store for them.


	2. Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New players enter the fold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long on this, but life loves to get in the way. I will likely NEVER have a set updste schedule but I will try and stay semi consistent....maybe? That being said, enjoy!

In the Imperial Capital of Guygalos, people were bustling in swarms. Merchants had set up shops in the square, townsfolk of all walks mingled and aided with preparations, soldiers were posted as guards, all in preparation for the upcoming delegation. If the peace talks ended positively, a small group of civilians and soldiers from either side would be escorted to the opposite capital city for a tour and as a sign of good will. From there, if all was positive, trade could begin between both nations, paving the road towards a lasting peace.

 

There had been some debate as to which capital would house the first group of troops and civilians, but as New Helic City was still recovering from a cowardly seaside raid by rogue Imperial elements, President Camford relented, as fear and the potential for retaliation against the visiting Imperials would be high. Better to calm the hearts and heal her people before they received guests.

 

As the populace prepared to welcome visitors, an officer of the Imperial army stepped into the shadow of his personal Zoid, one of the few operational relics from before the meteor strike years back, a Gungyalado. The fierce dragon Zoid glared at the populace as the man, a major, climbed in and took to the skies. No one paid him any mind, as more noteworthy Zoids such as Sabre Tigers, Iron Kongs, and Rev Raptors all helped patrol and prepare decorations. 

 

"A wasted effort," the man spoke to himself as he flew towards a set of ancient ruins located several miles outside of Guygalos. While unimposing, the structure was at one time a valued military outpost, it had begun to wither and crumble with time. Now a mere two story structure stood as any indication of what had once stood a staunch wall against enemies of the Empire.

 

Once he arrived, the officer disembarked from the mechanical dragon and approached the crumbling structure, his left hand pulling out an i.d. card and running it under an unassuming piece of rubble. He stopped moving a meter from the ruined buildings main entrance and stood impassively as a cylindrical elevator arose from the sands, opening to accept him. He stepped inside and turned, watching as the doors slid shut and the tube began to pull him beneath the sands.

 

Once the doors reopened, the officer was bathed in a sickly green light, forcing him to shield his eyes. Once the glow died down, he lowered his hand and stepped into a laboratory easily twice as large as the Zoidian ruins at the Gurreal Plateau. Standing at a humvee-sized computer screen stood a tall figure dressed in a lab coat with the collar popped, obscuring their figure aside from a bob of short cut scarlet hair.

 

"Doctor," the officer began, stepping closer. He had wanted to check on the progress of Project Tyrant, yet as he approached the figure held up a slender, wrong looking hand that seemed almost to be artificial. 

 

"I have the perfect candidates in mind. Bring them both…"

 

The Officer nodded and turned to observe the screen, images flashing across it of various battles, struggles to survive in a planet-wide war. Gradually, it became clear that the footage was focusing primarily on an Imperial unit, a Genosaurer of a unique blue and red coloration. While theropod Zoids weren't terribly hard to come by, there was only one that had such a coloration.

 

"Them?"

 

"Yes," the doctor began, a smile.forming on their lips before continuing, "they possess a powerful bond, one more liable to be seen in the Republic. Yet being a theropod, its core is more compatible."

 

The Imperial nodded and turned to leave, adjusting his cap.

"Then you shall have them."


End file.
